


office visits

by secrets (daniels)



Category: Cr1tikal - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, cr1teake, fight me, im gonna call this ship cr1teake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new places mean anxiety<br/>but peake is the eye of the storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this well before Cr1t visited funhaus, so why not. Let's go.

Charlie could feel the mounting apprehension knotting into his stomach even before he got to the door. There's not even a particular thing to be worried about -- he's talked to these guys before. ..Kind of, anyway. Type is so very much different than actual face-to-face interaction. God, why is this shit always so hard?

With an internal huff at himself, the small man lets himself into la casa de funhaus. Nothing but good times to follow, he assures himself as he meets the first person he sees with a little smile. Adam, if he remembers correctly. Whoever he is, he already seems a bit skittish as Charlie approaches -- at least he's not the only one.

“Hey there.”

The expression on Adam's face changes quickly, the voice registering pretty quickly. Right, this is the guy that they were supposed to be doing some recordings with. The smile is returned, if a little awkwardly.

“Uh, hey. I take it you're looking for Bruce?”

“Right you would be. Take me to your leader and all that jazz,” Charlie affirms, hoping the nervous strain doesn't come through in his voice. “You're Adam, yeah?” God, please don't be the wrong name.

“Yeah, I'm Adam. I don't think I ever caught your name, though.”

“The name's Charlie, but you can just call me tonight.” At least Adam gives a positive reaction to that, his smile lifting up a little more as he gives a little laugh.

“Right, yeah. Totally.” With a roll of his eyes, Adam motions for Charlie to follow him back into the office. Everything is new and weird, but at least it looks like it'll start to feel more comfortable -- if everyone's like Adam, then this should be no problem at all.

\--

“Hey, check it out, we managed to pull this weirdo in from the streets.”

“Hey everybody, I'm Cr1tikal and I'm pissed off I never got the candy I was promised.”

The gameplay goes on without a hitch, James and Charlie snarking while Adam plays some broken-beyond-belief demo. It's hard to keep the monotone around these guys, honestly. The connections James manages to make are nothing short of fucking weird as hell, the fact that there's rule 34 of obscure shit like this, the game glitching like there's no tomorrow -- something in there finally just breaks Cr1t, and he gives off a soft chuckle.

“Holy shit, it really is human!” James barks, without missing a beat, a bright grin plastered to his face.

“Ah shit, they saw through my ruse. The mission is compromised. Send in the fucking troops.” Charlie rolls his eyes, leaning back in the chair with a bit of a smile.

Adam snorts softly from where he's facing the computer, shaking his head at the shenanigans behind him. A few more minutes of shitty gameplay and even shittier porn finally wraps up the session, and Adam switches off both captures what Charlie takes as a relieved sigh.

They'd managed to get in a pretty extensive recording session -- considering they'd played with the schedule just to make sure they had plenty of content with Cr1t captured over the next few days, the past few hours had been spent just.. sitting. Commentating. It's already starting to take a toll on him, Charlie realizes as he stands up to stretch, joints popping noisily. “Don't know about you guys, but I gotta piss like a fucking racehorse,” he quips, rolling the stiffness out of his neck. 

“Bathroom's over that way -- be back here soon, though. We have to film Open Haus before we close up for the day. Who knows, maybe someone sent something for you,” James nearly chirps as he motions vaguely toward the back of the room and moves to clean up disc shards.

With a not-quite-vocalized huff, Charlie takes that as his cue to find his own way there, glancing around warily once he's out of the room and the other two's visual range. This building isn't really that big, but directions aren't exactly his strong point. Not to mention the fact that he had no clue where ‘that way,’ meant.

“..Hey.”

The sudden voice breaks through Cr1t's concentration, and actually makes him jump a little as his gaze snaps toward the direction of it. Wow, nice, real smooth. Looking like a frightened puppy is absolutely the way to face someone you've just met.

It certainly doesn't help Charlie's composure when he catches sight of the man the voice came from, either. Charlie's expression goes from shocked to.. a more subtle shock, really. 

This guy looks like a fucking teddy bear.  
..It's adorable.  
And he just laughs softly like it isn't the first time someone's been startled by his presence.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to sneak up on you.” He offers a bit of a smile, and a hand to shake, which Charlie takes after a moment's hesitation. “Peake. Matt Peake, technically, but most people go with Peake. Memorable, I guess.”

Where does he know that name from..? It takes another long moment for Charlie to realize that this Peake guy expects a name in response. Shaking himself internally to get himself back together, the (barely) taller of the two pipes up. “..Uh. Cr1tikal. ..Charlie, technically.” He gives a tight-chested laugh.

“Charlie. Nice.” Peake releases the other's hand after two more heartbeats. “You need help with something? Looked a bit lost out here.”

\--

Of course. 

Of course it's Peake that Charlie winds up sitting by. 

It makes sense with their setup, but. He can't help but run his hands through his hair and play with the hem of his shirt a little more than usual. The first impression he'd made on the guy was a little less Cr1tikal-esque than what he'd wanted anyone here to have. ..At least none of the other introductions included that slightly pitched-up voice he'd adopt in stressful situations.

It's a definite plus when Charlie's able to fall back into his internet persona again, his nervous habits easily put to rest in the wake the webcam leaves. 

The introduction goes smoothly, something along the lines of “Hey this is Open Haus, probably. We couldn't find Joel today -- but we do have our special guest-”

“It's great to be here,” pipes up James, pulling a snicker or two from the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is literally just rushed flirting sorry lmao

Several dick jokes and over-repeated episode-specific memes later, they're all finally able to stop their captures. Charlie stretches out in his chair, not quite ready to stand up. It's a bit of a drive back to his hotel, and that's just not a fun time. Besides, it doesn't look like Matt's going anywhere any time soon, and Charlie's fresh out of schedule for the day.

“Mind if I hang out for a bit?” He spares a quick glance at the other man, picking up the little shrug in his shoulders.

“If you really want to. Not much interesting to see here.”

“Psh. I beg to differ.”

“..Oh?” Peake's brow quirks just the slightest bit, lips curving ever-so-gently into a smirk. “What's that mean?”

The look prompts the faintest of glows to take to Charlie's face, but he pushes away the nervous flutter in favor of a quick flash of a smile. “You're real easy on the eyes,” he shrugs, trying to act cool about it. It's not a very convincing act through Peake's eyes, but he gives a soft laugh anyway.

“You're not bad, yourself.” Peake pauses, just for a moment. “..Do you have any plans tonight?”

\---

Dinner, as it was decided between the two of them, was going to be pizza. It'd been a long day, and delivery was sounding better every second. 

Charlie settled himself into Peake's couch -- or, rather, tried to make himself as small as possible at one end of the couch -- his stomach giving a soft grumble of protest. He gives a soft frown at the noise, fidgeting a bit with the hem of his shirt again.

“Want something to drink?” A turn of Charlie's head finds a now hoodie-stripped Peake poking his head out of the kitchen.

“Sure, yeah. Whatcha got?”

“Juice, vodka, water. The basics.”

Charlie can't help but give a little chuff at that, along with the tiniest shake of his head. “The obvious answer is to start with juice and work our way down the list, dude.” It's a wonder how he keeps his voice so even with how tense he is, though the smile from Matt eases some of that away.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
